I Want To Hold Your Hand
by water mixed flame
Summary: Rei daydreams! A suspicious teacher! The police! And something that Rei won't be able to live down. Ever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Warning: A definite OOC Rei.

A/N: This has nothing but nonsense in it, and it's helped me get through a writer's block on a couple of the other chapters I'm working on. Enjoy.

_____________________________________________

I Want To Hold Your Hand

______________________________

Rei began drumming her fingers on the smooth, wooden surface of her desk at school, and humming a tune as she stared out the window at the beautiful bright blue sky, daydreaming about a certain blonde nymph with sun kissed locks and eyes the color of the sky. She sighed dreamily, not paying attention to anything . Like there was anything to pay attention to, the class's teacher, Mr. Skewered, great name right? Well anyway, Mr. Skewered was late as usual. I mean, come on, he's never in class and that says something when every time he does show up at the end of the class or whenever he just appears again, with the police busting in the class after him a few minutes later only to find the whole class taking notes and him teaching. Of course, that's just a deal that the students made with him, he goes and does whatever, they get the hour free.

Besides that, Rei began to bob her head to the rhythm of some oldie song or another while daydreaming, it was almost the end of class anyway. Then as she began to hum the rhythm of the song, Mr Skewered busted in the class room, a frantic look on his face, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him suspiciously. He stood in the middle of the class and whispered quickly and quietly, "Somebody, give something to teach or have you all do before the police get here!"

At this point, while _completely_ lost in the daydream, Rei stood up, gaining everyone's attention and began to dance, waving her arms back and forth and swaying, singing, not noticing that a student had stopped outside with a video camera:

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something _

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something. _

_I want to hold your hand!!"_

At this point, everyone is looking at her like she completely lost it, and is sporting large sweat drops.

Mr. Skewered coughed in his fist to gain the rest of the class's attention and said, "Now I want everyone to move all the desks out of the way, grab Hino, get in a large circle and start singing along. Today's officially hippy day, got that ?!!"

"Yes sir!!" everyone shouted and saluted simultaneously, most of the students beginning to shove desks out of the way carelessly while two of the students grabbed the still daydreaming Rei and pulled into the swiftly forming circle of people.

"Hurry!" one of the students shouted in slight panic, "I see the police! They're coming up fast, and, oh shit!!"

"What?!" Mr. Skewered asked in panic, a slight sheen of sweat beginning to form on his face.

"They've got guns sir. Big ones." one of the guy students gulped.

"Well then what are you two standing there for? Hurry and get your butts here and start singing the song again." He looked all of his students in the eyes, "Make sure you do what Hino does, got it?!"

"Yes sir!" they all saluted before watching Rei carefully.

Rei was still swaying, a goofy smile on her face and began to sing again, swaying with the class this time in unison.

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something _

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something,_

_I want to hold your hand!!_

_I want to hold your haaaand!! _

_I want to hold your hand!!"_

All of it was so off key, and at that point the class found themselves waving there arms up and down twice doing spirit fingers before going back to swaying and waving their arms in the air slowly. For some it was beginning to be fun, for others, especially Mr. Skewered, it was downright embarrassing and devastating to ones pride. But, they all had to swallow their pride and get Rei for this later.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love, _

_I can't hide!_

_I can't hide!_

_I can't hiiide!!"_

At this point, everyone began holding hands and swaying a bit before moving clockwise then letting go of each others hands to spin before rejoining hands and skipping counterclockwise. They were each singing at the top of their lungs too, causing some of the teachers and students from the other class' to come and see what the heck was going on. It was a great site for them to see, and many of the students took out their phones to take pictures, laughing and gossiping amongst themselves. The one with the video camera began snickering.

"_Yeah you, got that something,"_ the police all of a sudden bust through the people, not caring that they were knocking them down and into the class room with their guns loaded and pointing at the circle of students.

"W- what the hell?" one of them asked, taken aback by what they were doing.

"_I think you'll understand. _

_When I feel that something, _

_I want to hold your hand!!_"

Once again, and by the hardest they repeated the spirit fingers move, trying not to crack under the pressure and humiliation that they were experiencing when the police began to laugh until they dropped.

"_I want to hold your haaand!_

_I want to hold your hand!!"_

They began to move in a circle clockwise, spinning as they did before rejoining hands, skipping as they went back counter clockwise. Then, for the rest of what they know of the song, they jumped, with their feet apart as they landed, their arms stretched out in the air, doing spirit fingers as they shouted the last part:

"_I want to hold your haaaaaaaannndd!!!!!!"_

They finished with a deep breath of relief as one of the police forget about the guns, and their leader stepped forward, holding his sides and trying hard not to laugh, "What the hell was that?" he asked, breathlessly.

This of course happened to be the thing that snaps Rei out of her daydream and look around, realizing that she was standing and that there were many laughing students, teachers, and police. Her face paled when what she and the class did dawn on her. Leaning over to one of the others she asked in a shaky whisper, "Please don't tell me that I-"

The student only nodded gravely, causing her to flush from head to toe in embarrassment, and face palming, a small stream of curses slipping under her breath.

The police just looked on, an eyebrow raised, and waiting for an explanation with arms crossed.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Skewered looked him dead in the eye along with the whole class, including Rei once someone jabbed her in the side and said with dead seriousness, "Today is hippy day, and what we just did was just our class celebration. Right class?"

Without a bit of hesitation, and all with dead seriousness as well they all exclaimed simultaneously, "Yes!!"

Then they looked at Rei who gulped once before stating clearly, "We practiced this much on our own time, and perfected it just for today. And, in my opinion it worked out beautifully."

The police just nodded, sweat dropping at the fire in the girl's piercing amethyst eyes as she said this and turned around, shuffling everyone out of the tense room and down the halls to their respected class rooms except for the student with the video camera.

"Excuse me sir, but may we borrow that camera?" the head officer asked.

"What for?"

"Well, you _do _have that entire thing taped, right?" he asked, taking out a small roll of dollars out of his pocket and showing it to the kid.

The student nodded excitedly, "Why yes I do, officer. Mind telling me what you plan on doing with it?"

The officer smirked and said, "Just watch channel 8 at 6:00pm tonight."

The kid smirked, catching on and nodded, exchanging his camera for the money and shaking the officer's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

The officer nodded, "Same here. Just make sure to tell everyone you meet except those in that class room to watch that channel. And tell them it's a surprise if they ask why."

_____________________________________________________________

_Later on that day, at 6:00_

Rei and the other senshi were crowded in her room doing work and such when her grandpa burst into the room with an enormous grin on his face.

"Rei!! Come quick, you're on T.V.!!" he said, squealing like a kid.

Everyone ran out the room and into the living room to see what he was talking about. When looking at the T.V. they gasped at the scene before laughing. Well, they were all laughing except for Rei, whose face went from pale as a ghost to beet red in embarrassment in mere seconds when Minako leant on her shoulder, barely able to hold herself up because she was laughing so hard.

"Wh- What the hell is that, pyro?" she wheezed, "Is that what you do in Mr. Skewered's class? Man! Our class with him sure is missing out!!"

Rei was too embarrassed to speak, and had taken a liking to staring at the nicely polished, wooden floor beneath her. It all got silent when the news lady stated, "This is what one of the students had to say about the class's performance on their official 'hippy day'."

At that, Rei stopped breathing as she heard her own voice coming out of the T.V.

"_We practiced this, a lot on our own time, and perfected it just for this day. And in my opinion it worked out beautifully."_

"Well Rei Hino, all I have to say is that I think it worked out beautifully too. Now, on other news, Mr. Skewered….."

The T.V. was turned off with everyone busting out laughing again at the miko's expense and, looking straight at a paralyzed and unresponsive Rei for answers.

"Perfected it, neh?" Minako asked, poking the poor miko in the stomach, " And you were so serious when you said that! When did all of that practicing take place?"

Rei just stood there, not responding.

"Rei?" Minako pressed on, poking Rei again and again before standing in front of the miko and shaking her by her shoulders. "Rei!"

Sighing, Minako let go of Rei, only for her to collapse on the floor.

"Rei!!" they all shouted, Ami, running to drop down by her and check her pulse and all, sighing when she said, "It's alright, she just passed out. Probably from too much embarrassment."

Minako shook her head and sat besides the miko, taking her hand in her own, and leaning over to whisper in the miko's ear, "I want to hold your hand too pyro."

THE END

________________________________________

REI: Blinks

MINAKO: You know, I never thought that you could do that.

REI: WTF!!!!

MINAKO: I know, but I thought you were kinda cute.

REI: Kinda cute my ass!! What the hell!! Why am **I **the one who ends up like- like…

MINAKO: Like what, pyro?

REI: Like a moron!! That's the second, no, _**third**_ fic where I'm like that!! Can't I get a break!?

MINAKO: 'Laughs and puts an arm around the fuming miko.' Nope. Now come on, I want to watch it again!!

REI: 'mumbles' I'm gonna burn that author yet.

__________________________________________________

A/N: Once again, do NOT even ASK what the heck, this was. If anything, you can blame the Beatles for it. Their song got stuck in my head, and somehow, should I dare say it, _inspired me to write it. And, I know that that isn't the whole song, but oh well. Besides that, hope you enjoyed this little fic, and let me know what you think. Laters_


End file.
